The Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) requires the removal of physical obstacles to those who are physically challenged. The stated objective of this legislation has increased public awareness and concern over the requirements of the physically challenged. Consequentially, there has been more emphasis on providing systems that enable physically challenged people to access buildings and other architectural structures that have a step at the point of ingress or egress.
Installing a fixed ramp is a common way to provide the physically challenged with access to a building with one or more steps at the entrance. Fixed ramps take up a large amount of space and often detract from the aesthetic qualities of the building. Fold out ramps, similar to those used in vehicles can be utilized, but deployment often requires a large area into which the ramp deploys.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,887,337, issued to Morris et al., which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an operable ramp that is suitable for installation in an architectural setting that includes a step. The operable ramp moves between a raised position and a lowered position. In the raised position, the operable ramp forms a step that blends in with the fixed step, thereby maintaining the aesthetic qualities of the architecture. In the lowered position, the operable ramp forms an inclined surface that provides access between the upper surface and the lower surface.
Building codes set a maximum rise for steps, and as result, a second step is often required when the distance between the upper and lower surfaces exceeds the maximum distance allowed for a single step. Accordingly, there is a need for a ramp that provides access to a building with two steps at the entrance, while minimizing the space required by the ramp.